Dib's Psychiatrist
by Spicers Apple
Summary: Every week I go to HIS house. He’s the only one I can trust nowadays. He's the only person, or..alien, that understands what I tell him.Or seems to. I think I have more trust in him than anyone else... however, that makes me sound just a little bit crazy.
1. A Little Poem to Start Things Off

Zim is Dib's psychiatrist and helps him through his problems. But he gets more involved than he thinks... Going to sometime be illustrated and something else I forgot to do...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zim or Dib.

-----------------------------------

_End this game_

_You're not the same_

_The sweetness gone, making you sore_

_You're not all right, any more_

_Give me your hand and I'll heal_

_We'll pray together; Tell me if you feel, anymore_

_Remember we are best friends_

_Tell me your pain, and I'll help you mend_

_Of all the voices in my head calling to me_

_Yours is strongest, because you need me to be_

_Give me your hand and I'll pray_

_Cry all you need, just please stay_

_Don't be afraid, no matter what it is_

_I will revive you where you lay... and maybe you will stop this_

_The darkness in your heart almost won't go away_

_Call out to me now, your problems, just say_

_Give me your hand and I'll kneel_

_Let's be together, Show me if you feel_

_Your sorrow is starting to cause me pain_

_I cry when you reminisce about your mother.. being slain_

_I know feel what you feel, every nerve makes me shake_

_But I somehow still wake you, _

_From your nightmare,_

_For your sake_

_Dib, give me your hand and I'll say:_

_**"We're together forever; And you'll always stay."**_


	2. Sessions start

I don't really know what I'm going to do with what was in the first chapter but I'll keep it there for a while untill I decide what to do with it. Oh, and I wrote that first whole chapter on the way to church one day when there was Christian music on. That's kinda weird because I was -forced- to listen to..well..Christian music. When I wrote this particular chapter, it was literally the only thing I have ever wrote on paper before hand. So I guess this is my author notes and OMG thankies for teh reivews DLBN, animeninjaNIPPON, and Techno Doofus who will be so happy to see I updated!

Disclaimer: I don't own the infamous crazy Dib or the Shrink Zim.

**-**

**Epilogue:Every week I go to Zim's house. He's the only one I can trust nowadays. Heck, he's the only person, or should I say... alien, that actually understands what I tell him. Or tries to anyway. regardless of his appearance, I think I have more trust in _him _than my own sister. I can't even her the things that go on in my head, much less tell her my secrets. After a few months of chasing Zim around, I eventually gave up because no one believed my attempts to capture him and shout out to the whole world that he's an alien (which he still IS by the way). Besides, who said that the worst of enemies can't be friends? Over time, people can change. I now know that Zim can't destroy the Earth because I'm still living to stop him at every corner if he tries to. Still, I wonder what goes on in his head every day after 'it' happened.. I said it was an accident but he thought there was something more to my action than I said it was...**

**-----------**

_Over the years, our friendships grew and the bond between us got stronger. At the same time however, **my** troubles rose, and I felt I couldn't take it anymore. I was vulnerable. But everything seemed to happen all at once, colliding together, forming the car wreck of my life._

--------

"...But maybe the world is out to get me! Zim? Do you have to go through horrible things like I have to?"

Zim grabbed a pencil from the desk he was sitting at and tapped it absent-mindedly.

"Well, sort of… Remember the week I never talked to anyone and never did my.. "work" at skool?"

"Yes, why?"

He sighed slightly when he replied.

"My Tallest -Leaders of Irk (My planet), and the ones who sent me here in the first place-just recently in this week told me my 'mission'…"

_I noticed that around about now, Zim was holding that pencil quite firm. He paused for a minute, trying to hide his grief that was resurfacing. _

"_Was… a lie…"_

The pencil he was holding snapped in two, and half of it flew at me. I barely dodged it. (A/N: Yep, that was pretty cheesy right there)

_Wow, Zim keeps his pencils pretty sharp!_

The tip speared right into the couch seat. Zim didn't seem to notice, though. He just stared out of the window, like always when he had strong emotions or when cooking up a secret plan of his.

"Every day now I have to carry this burden… Like you have to with your mother… What was her name again?"

"Charlotte." (A/N: Reference of me lol)

_I have to cheer him up, as long as me. But he's my COUNSILER. Maybe he's not as cut out as I once thought he was._

_Zim is so beautiful when he's sad… What the hell? Was I honestly just thinking that! Holy shnikeys I was!_

I laughed. No, not the ordinary "funny" laugh, but the kind when you need to forget everything, and just, well, LAUGH. I haven't done that in so long. Zim gave me the weird-eyed look, followed not close behind with an "Eh?" that he famously does. "Um, it's nothing. Really."

I probably should have stopped giggling. Zim got up and walked right up in front of the spot that I was at, totally facing me. "Dib, I'm your personal shrink. You can tell me anything **and **_everything_."

I tried to avert my gaze but couldn't. Zim definetly knows how to get his info. His penetrating stare practically blindsided me. "Dib-_smell_, I'm your best friend. Tell me." I tried to shake off his words. _After all, it was just a silly random thought… hopefully. If I told him now, he'd freak out, especially after seeing me giggle like a little fangirl, so why should I tell him? _

I decided to make up something on the spot.

"Um, er… I caught Miss Bitters, on tape, reading PlayBoys…" Zim chuckled. Yeah, that was pretty funny, _even for me_. "Sorry Dib, that would've worked on anyone, but _unfortunately_ you are a poor liar." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Please tell me Dib." I had sudden impulses to jump on Zim. But I choked down the dirty thought. _I'm not... gay, am I? Surely something is wrong with me! Like maybe its just a 'phase' I have to go through or a virus I somehow have… _(A/N: And honestly, peoples, don't be thinking its AIDS or something…)

Zim repeated his question again. When I didn't reply, he sort of sulked and went back to sit in his desk chair. Then he spun it around with his back facing to me. Zim motioned for me to leave. "Goodbye Dib. We'll have another session next week. See you soon." Reluctantly, I put my trench coat on and quickly walked out the front door, but barely heard Zim faintly mutter, "I'll miss you Dibby….."


	3. The Haunting: Part 1

_YESH I FINALLY UPDATE THIS! (does a happy dance) I've been really, erm, preoccupied. But if I get a ton of review for this I will update again because I already have the chappie after this done! So help me out and REVIEW, DAMMIT! (slams fist on the desk) I think I got a little carried away there... But you get the picture, right?_

_Diss-claimer: GOD I hate writing these things. They are annoying and make my head hurt. If the story is a FANFICTION, how can you own the characters?_

_-----------_

_(Dib's POV)_

_The next day at skool was like every day. Ms. Bitters kept rambling on about the 'The DUMMIES GUIDE to Moose-Mating' or something. There was one thing, and only one thing that I noticed though; Zim wasn't there. I was starting to worry because he wasn't there the next two days, either.__  
__Maybe he's sick or something._

_-----------_

_(Zim's POV)_

_Only one more day and my preparations are complete! I just have to find some __**weak **__**inferior**__ mind then I will be done! Maybe perhaps… Gaz? Yes, my plan is perfect! _

_-------------_

_(Dib's POV again)_

_The bell rang for skool to be over, and kids poured out of the front door. Then all of a sudden, like it was meant to happen, rain started showering down everywhere. I stayed behind at the entrance with Gaz for a while. Kids in my class jumped in the air or in puddles singing the most annoying thing ever, __**'We love rain! Yes we do! We love rain! Rain for me and you!' **__My mind again went to think about Zim. I wondered again if he was really sick or if he was just skipping skool like he does at least once a week now. More importantly- no one seems to care. It's almost as-if they were all brainwashed or something. Hmm..._

_...He can't go outside right now because his skin is allergic to the rain…. So I'll just have go to _his_ "house" then for a few minutes to check up on him (Or more important, find out what he has been doing with all of his time), but I have to make sure I get home for dinner or I'll have to face Gaz… She_ must have known what I was thinking about and shouted to me as I started to walk off.

"Be back before nine, Dib! You don't need to stay at your boyfriend's house all the time!" I turned around, but strangely _blushing,_ and questioned her. "W-what did you say?" Gaz sighed and retorted with an angry scowl, "I SAID, 'Be back before 9'!" I paused for a few seconds and looked at her. She wasn't laughing or anything; In simpler terms, she wasn't joking. I guess I was just hearing things…

"Okay, but--"

"Just GO, Dib! You can be REALLY annoying sometimes!" She swatted her hand at my face angrily, just like a cat does to a fly in the air that it might bat at all the time. "Fine! Have it your way!" (A/N: Hey I just noticed that that sounds like the Burger King slogan. Maybe Dib should be an advertiser, I think he would do well)

I marched right off into the rain and yelped. Who could honestly think the rain could be _this_ cold? I only walked 3 steps out from under the roof of the skool and I was already shivering, despite the fact that I had my trench coat on. I quickly broke into a run to my house, since it was closest to the skool. I got up to the porch, dug out a key from one of my pockets, and unlocked the front door. (Dad has the master key to our house, but since he normally isn't ever home, I have a key to it too) I stepped inside and ran up into my room.

---------------

I sighed in relief that I _finally_ was out of the bone-chilling rain.

_So cold and uncaring, like that one burglar who took mom away…_ I mentally slapped myself. I can't think about these kinds of things right now. I looked around my room... it was pretty messy. I'm a big neat-freak and all, but lately I haven't had any real time to clean it. Maybe I can just grab a few things and go over real quick. I peered out of my window. Now the rain started pouring harder, and the sky was pitch-black. I couldn't see anyone on the street or on the sidewalk anymore. "Interesting," I said to myself, but quickly my gaze averted to the house about a block away. There was no maniacal laughter to be heard and none of the lights in the house were on.

_Where in the world IS everybody! No one seems to... I dunno, LIVE here anymore!_ I sighed again and went downstairs to find my flashlight and night-vision goggles. I quickly walked out the front door and into the street. It was still so... **cold... **out here... and the only way I could see anything was to turn on my flashlight. It made a faint "click" sound and flickered a few times, then finally turned itself on. I walked ahead, slowly, waving the thin beam of light frantically side to side. I then tripped over a rock and fell unceremoniously; face first into the pavement.

"OW!_ Dammit_! How _couldn't_ I have seen that?" Slowly, I got up from the ground. "Man! I sprained my ankle too! How can this get any worse?"

All of a sudden all the motion around me froze. The rain, the wind, everything, except for the darkness. Pure silence that even _I_ paused at. A minute later a slight breeze picked up, carrying a thin trail of leaves. When the wind came by me the leaves whipped around me, simultaneously causing momentary blindness, and slight dizziness. I stumbled a few steps and then the slight confusion eventually wore off. But that wasn't all. Something tapped by shoulder from behind...I spun around and flashed my light everywhere. _Whew. It was nothing. Why am I still jumpy though then? Stupid reflexes. Must have been just a leaf._

I got hit again, harder this time. Once again I quickly turned and flashed the narrow beam of light everywhere in front of me. Then I got clawed in the back, making me jump, and _something_ wrapped around my neck. I tried to scream but couldn't. Shivers jumped up and down my spine and I felt... paralyzed… (I've never been so scared in my life!) The flashlight got yanked right out of my hand and I could hear a "click" sound.

Someone turned my flashlight off.

_It's okay…. D-D-D-on-n-'t be sc-c-c-ared-d-d… Don't be scared… Don't be scared… 'OH GOD, WHO AM I KIDDING? THIS IS INSANE!'_

More leaves whipped around me and a chilled wind shot straight in my face. I felt a bony hand claw my neck with the wind, adding to the pain. I tried to yell again, but at the time it was like someone stuffed my mouth with gauze. A small shriek managed to escape my lips, however, as I could make out a tall figure wrap its arm around my neck and start squeezing as hard as it could. (A/N: You should know what is happening here. But for the absolute _dummies_ in the crowd, Dib is getting um, well, SUFFOCATED)

_'First of all, how the heck can that person see me! Second of all, I'm going to probably die! Third, I am so scared I'm going to run away!'_ As soon as that thought came to mind, I managed to kick the person or whatever it was away from me and run off. Of course I put the night-vision goggles on so I wouldn't trip or something again. _Just a little closer and I get to Zim's house...  
_All of a sudden the figure grabbed my wrist and pulled me back slightly.

"NO! YOU_ SAY_ THAT THIS IS INSANE, YET IT IS IN REALITY, _YOU_ WHO IS! ...YOU CAN ENTER THIS 'NIGHTMARE WORLD'** (1.)** , BUT YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE _ITTT_!" I paused, very shocked. "What the…..?" I turned around to glance at the rasping person but as soon as I did, it let go of my wrist and disappeared. I turned back to face Zim's house; I was all alone again.  
"Wow. Well, what ever that was is gone now…. Hopefully. So now, I…"

I walked a few more steps in the darkness. Zim's house finally came into view now. I broke into a desperate run. All the way leaves fluttered by and I could hear that same eerie screech, _"You can't escape! __**Ever!**__ Heed my warning! If you run away, you __**will**__ die!"  
_I nervously leaped up to Zim's doorstep and opened the Mens' door.

**(1.) No, it's not the same nightmare world that we all know that was in the "Halloween Special of Spooky Doom" episode. It's a lot worse, and it's not ****_all_**** in Dib's head. There will be more references to it later on that will also help explain what exactly it IS...**

----------------

"What?"

The door was unlocked. Funny, because he NEVER leaves it unlocked due to his little "privacy" issue. I stepped inside the unlit house. "Hello? Zim! Are you in here! ZIIIM?" I assumed that I screamed so loud, that neighbors might have thought a tornado alarm went off for a second. (A/N: Remember, he's not "all there", all the time) I managed to find a light switch and quickly flipped it. Unfortunately though, right when I turned it on the light bulb seemed to shatter. Glass (Or whatever a light bulb is made out of) shattered; scattering shards all over the floor. I heard a loud sound off in the distance and I ran into the closet, slamming the door shut. I sat down and tried to catch my breath.

_'Oh god! I need Dad, or even Gaz right now!'_ I thought I would start crying; _I was so scared_. The front door creaked open and a strong wind closed it shut. "Oh please don't kill me! I'm too pretty to die! Please don't hurt me!" I could hear light footsteps walking over the glass on the floor. "Eh? Someone breaking in? CUUUUUUUURSE THEM!" I heard footsteps coming to the closet I was in. I started breathing harder and harder, leading to hyperventilation. Closer… Closer…C-clos...er---

"I NEED ANOTHER PSYCHIATRIST!! A NEW ONE!! FOR EVERY DAY," Was the last thing I shouted... before I passed out and the door opened, revealing…


End file.
